The Novelist
by Dark Mican
Summary: The talent that Uzumaki Naruto possessed was the bane of the human existence, Every word that he wrote on ink were performed infront of his very own eyes. For the record, he just couldn’t stop writing...until someone came and ruined his oblivion. YAOI


**Title:** The Novelist

**Summary**: The talent that Uzumaki Naruto possess was the bane of the human existence, Every word that he wrote on ink performed infront of his very own eyes. For the record, he just couldn't stop writing...until someone came and ruined his oblivion.

**Theme:** Tragic, Supernatural, Romance

Rated: T

--

A fairytale always has magic flying around the book; a happy ending was without doubt written at the end. Wishes, dreams, ambitions were all fulfilled. The main character will always be outrageously happy and the majority of the characters in the book are too. Uzumaki Naruto, an innocent blond-blue-eyed –going-to-be-novelist with superior, bizarre un-earthly powers had always dreamt his life to be exactly like a fairytale. Therefore, we start his life story with a magical phrase, "Once Upon a time..."

Uzumaki Naruto was born unusual. His mother died giving birth to him at home, and his father disappeared without a trace just after the day he was born; so this infant was destined to have a parentless lonely life. Nevertheless, a kind couple, Jiraiya and Tsunade adopted the little tot and raised him in a good neighbourhood as hard as they can.

Sadly, there was and never would be a safe neighbourhood in Konohagakure. Rape, Child molestation, murder, thievery and kidnapping will always be happening here and around the corner and just about in every alley that was built in that city. Throughout this, the kind couple were still happy that their attempts hadn't fail. Uzumaki Naruto grew up to be a lovely young innocent, curious boy who strived to be just like his adoptive father. A novelist. Jiraiya laughs, and patting Naruto's blonde nest or rather head, he says "Sure thing kiddo" and although his laugh fades as the wood underneath the lil toddlers feet gave out. A single sentence processed on his head "Your dream will be fulfilled because of your determination and hardwork" With this set on mind, he tried catching Naruto as he fell into the freezing water, hitting his head on the thick rough rock on the way.

That was when the blonde babe was about 5 years old, his young mind still vague on what he wanted to be. When the lil babe convinced his adoptive mother to bring him to her work, she easily complied with the blonde's ultimate attack, the puppy dog-eyes solely set on her. While sitting and Naruto pulling her hair, Naruto thought out loud, "It would be nice to be a princess... because everyone follows your every word and they are ultimately spoiled..." Tsunade was about to reply back with a " haha you would be a cute princess Naru-chan, but I'm sure everyone would always follow you... Your father and I anyway..." but the words died in her throat when Naruto jumped off of her, but instead of his feet meeting the ground, the feet was replaced with his face.

Around 10 years old, he finally decided that he would just become a novelist, therefore, ultimately giving up in wishing and day dreaming of other jobs out there. His reasons for wanting to be a novelist was because in his stories, he would always be the princess and everything is what he wanted it to be. He would be the one to decide how the story goes and how it ends. With this in mind, he went out of the house, grinning his sunny little smile. Although Naruto was a simpleton , he made up for it for being kind and nice... however, he was constantly reminded for being so distracted and clumsy and so, the kidnappers made their move. Naruto's clear cerulean eyes line of view went black.

As the little 10 year old boy gained consciousness, he looked at his surroundings and scrutinized his fellow enemies. To describe them was a pain but since Naruto was planning to be a writer, he memorized all the words that described his kidnappers. They were old, dumb, lecherous perverts who had probably gone senile... Nice description aren't they? Nevertheless, Naruto was known for being so naive that he befriended his enemies and asked for a sheet of paper and some pen. The kidnappers thinking the kid would probably just doodle, gave him a full pad of paper and some cheap pen. The toddler never thought that he would write his first short story there in the dark cave, surrounded with this kind of people but he actually did... His little fingers encased on a dark blue pen, moved elegantly and flawlessly as words were written out

_Little kettles and expensive china teacups littered the table_

_As Alice ate snacks and drank tea with her friends_

_Blinking, still porcelain dolls, with bright colourful eyes_

_They grinned and happily they drank their hot tea_

Naruto smiled at his first small paragraph then looked around, as silence enveloped him. He blinked, as he found their bodies sitting on a table, with cracked mugs all over the place. He looked at the brunette who gave him the pad of paper and seeing the brunette smile, Naruto smiled back and hoped off of the person's lap. He went back to a corner and slept.

When the police finally found where their hideout was, there was no need for an arrest and finding Naruto flowed by flawlessly. The kidnappers were found surrounding a wooden table sitting on wooden chairs, with their faces smiling into a creepy big smile... A smile that stretched their faces that it left their dead lips still bleeding from the cracks of their big creepy happy smiles. The police also investigated the weird white substance on their cracked mugs and was astonished that they were actually drinking sulphuric acid. The chief sighed, Crazy old coots, have no life but to kidnap a small innocent child and make that child watch them die in front of that toddlers eyes... The chief tsk-ed and Naruto slept on peacefully, the pad of paper still clutched to its chest and a smile spread on his face.

_Little kettles and expensive china teacups littered the table_

_As Alice ate snacks and drank tea with her friends_

_Blinking still porcelain dolls, with bright colourful eyes_

_They grinned and happily they drank their hot tea_

_Their insides feeling giddy with excitement and warmth_

The Chief sighed as he read the kid's paragraph or story as Naruto says for the 10th time. His mind still not fully comprehending anything but he felt that he should and that there is something there. He looked at the writing boy and smiled.

Uzumaki Naruto had wrote his first small paragraph when he was 10... and for the life of him, he just couldn't stop writing.

**End of Prolouge**

**A/N:** Omggg you guys ;D I'm back...! yea.. silence... D: I'm really sorry, and I know that you guys are really disappointed but... well, I kinda gave up on my other stories and well, its also cuz I lost my notebook for the plans on my chapters for those stories too... Dx and-and to be honest I was also not supposed to write this story, but Aleysia my friend wanted me to or she'll beat me to death ^^; soo.. I have no... choice but to do it... anyway, please express you feelings for my new stories, Flames and reviews are greatly accepted ^^

Btw, I'm also looking for a BETA so id interested, Please contact me ^^... blerghh.. i sound so... formal... I mean to say is please PM me ^^

xX Dark Mican~


End file.
